New Moon Over Hogsmeade
by white boyz got ta shout
Summary: Ron vies for a taste of honey. And he's willing to go to the Moon to get it.


New Moon over Hogsmeade

(Ron vies for a taste of honey.)

The first fall trip to Hogsmeade is always a treat for the students old enough to get the privilege of partaking. Being a rare time to see the girls of Hogwarts out of uniform, wearing much more casual attire. Ron and Harry leaned at the outer corner, each silently ranking the young women quietly hushedly chatting in their cliques. The girls seemed rather plain, occasionally a pretty face appeared among them, but no girl attracted his fancy. Ron glanced towards Harry, whose gaze had affixed itself upon Cho Chang. _Figures, _Ron thought, _All the other girls are average at best, and bloody unlookable at a few of 'em. Meh, figures. Not even a single bit a' light among this night of cheap hawlots._

Oh, but Ron couldn't have been more "rong."

Luna Lovegood meandered lazily down the corridor, not particularly excited about this trip to Hogsmeade, but certainly not unexcited. "I just hope I see some Snorkacks this day," she said loudly, though she directed it at herself. She was very glad for this trip for one reason, however. It was a fine time to get out of her Ravenclaw robes and tie and into some curious new muggle clothes. This day, she decided to wear some clothes her father had bought her when he had stumbled in a clothiers' while searching for a nargle, and then, embarrassed about his follow, bought heaps of clothing. Today's outfit was a bit of anomaly, one Luna found fascinating. Apparently, these muggle girls enjoying wearing denim pants that fit quite tightly, especially around the hips, and well as sweaters that are very low cut. _I suppose that muggle girls must wear extremely large charms around their necks to ward off spirits, _Luna had thought to herself. _Shame, I don't have anything to wear to simulate that._ It had never occurred to Luna that the pants were doing a magnificent job of showing off her round, defined ass, or that her round, perky breasts had never been revealed so much before. She continued her meandering, reaching the courtyard mere minutes before roll was called.

The collective jaws of the Hogwarts boys in the courtyard once Luna stepped onto the terrace. Ron turned his head towards the arch, curious to see why the rowdy bunch of mages had fallen silent, was barely able to stifle a swear. This had to be some sort of charm spell. _How could she have such perfect tits and not one had noticed. And her ass… her ass… it's so…plump and round, _Ron thought. _I just want to…_ Ron shook himself out of his trance, realizing at the nick of time that his hand had been reaching for his pants. He immediately dropped down to sit, attempting to make his erection invisible by the sly act of sitting through roll. This ploy almost worked, except Luna had noticed.

The schoolmates soon were headed for Hogsmeade, excited to get a little taste of honey. Within hours, the Three Broomsticks were where many of the students ended up.

The entire afternoon, Ron had not been able to stop thinking about Luna. Her perfect ass shift from to-and-fro, the free bounce of her breasts in rhythm with the carefree bob of the girl's platinum locks. "Bloody hell, these witches are gonna drive me mad," Ron groaned into his butterbeer. Harry had left him to talk to Cho, and Hermoine had grown so sick of Ron's yearning mood that she left to return to the school. Ron nearly choked on his drink and began coughing violently when Luna entered the tavern. "Bli'me she's sexy." Luna peered around slowly, caught his eye, and moved to his table. Ron tried to bite down his coughing spell, only to aggravate it as she stopped in front of his table, peering intently at him, yet at the same time, her light gray eyes seemed almost completely without focus.

"Are you alright, Ron?" Luna asked in a dreamy tone. "You look as if you saw a wazzlebee."

"A wazzlebee? What's that?" Ron barely was able to lift his gaze from her chest.

"Ron, are you looking at my breasts? Or where my large muggle good luck charms should be?" He said nothing. "Would you like come and help me with something, Ron?" He nodded slowly. "Well, come here then." Ron stood. Luna took him by the collar of his shirt and led him upstairs. They reached the upper room, opened the door, and entered. Luna closed the door and wizard-locked it. "Sealio invulnero."

She turned to Ron. Ron stared at her. Luna turned and began inspecting the room, searching under the bed, and going through drawers, as if she where looking for something.

"Looking for something?" Ron asked, all the while following her with his gaze, breathing heavily as he watched her move lightly around the room, her fine ass bouncing all the while.

"Nargles," she replied. "Wouldn't want them stealing anything…" She spoke on, but Ron could no longer hear it. He could hear the dreamy sound of her voice, but he couldn't focus enough to actually listen. Sweat dripped down his brow. The seconds stretched into eternities. Ron couldn't take it.

He stormed to her, grabbed Luna by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall. Their lips hovered away from each other's, chests pressed together. Each panted heavily. Ron could feel Luna's breasts heave up and down, their pace quickened by the erotic embrace. Ron stared into her sky-blue eyes for an eternal moment before pressing his lips to hers. He pushed forward with his entire body, his imprisoned cock stuffed against her yielding abdomen; his tongue forced its way into her warm mouth, wrestling with her tongue for control of the tribe. Adrenaline rushing. Ron lifted Luna up from the elm-hewn floor. Instinctively, Luna's supple legs embraced Ron, gripping tightly to his pelvis. In a one mighty maneuver, Ron lifted Luna and tossed her against the bed, never allowing her straddling legs to release their grip against his throbbing manhood. The French kiss was paralyzing, on the verge of unwithstandable. They released each others' lips, just long enough for Luna to whisper, "Ron, let me take you…"

She leaned towards him for a second, then moved down, her tongue dragging down his chest and stomach, stopping momentarily to toy with his treasure trail, but then promptly descending downward, all the while disrobing Ron's trousers. His erect penis burst forth from its prison, empowered by earthly desires. Luna took him with her mouth, driving Ron mad with passionate act.

"Where did you learn this, Luna?" Ron managed to bite out in between his moans.

"In the muggle-studies classroom. There was a thin and rather dainty looking book," Luna explained, all the while stroking the shaft and touching herself. "It was called "Juggz", and there a was a short chapter about this. They call it a 'blowjob,' even though it seems to require much more sucking."

"And you read it?" Ron grunted, falling deeper and deeper into ecstasy.

"Yes, there were also pictures of naked muggle women, but for some reason many of the pages were stuck together. I suppose some glue must have been spilt on the pictures."

She stopped sucking his cock, keeping his shaft in hand, and whispered into Ron's ear, "Now fuck me." She pulled down her muggle clothes, Ron nearly tore her sweater off her chest, and pushed her against the bed, pressing against her breasts firmly. Her pants came off, revealing a dainty silk thong. Ron reach down, grasping her plump, alabaster ass, and then spanked her. Luna squealed with delight.

Ron removed her g-string, and began fingering Luna, warming her up. Luna's body tensed, relaxed, then tensed again. Her breathing became panting, she was barely able to contain her moans of pleasure.

_Oh, bloody hell,_ Ron thought, _I'm about to get laid. YES._

Ron divided Luna's legs far enough for himself to get close, positioned his wand at the gate, and pushed himself into her womanhood. Lying on top of her, his lips met hers while he trust into her, there bodies moving in unison. Although the sex had only proceeded for a few minutes this far, it already felt like an eternity.

She could feel him inside her, it was heaven. Luna held Ron tightly, her nails digging into his skin, though she didn't realize it. He rolled on his side, she onto hers, and they started spooning.

After a while, Luna pushed Ron onto his back and rode him like a Firebolt. The speed increased, the velocity of the sex climaxed. Luna's body tensed, her legs shook slightly with the intense rush of pleasure, her vagina soaked. Ron came too.

They laid together for a few minutes, stunned at the incredible experience they had each taken part in. Luna, trouble about her decision to fuck Ron, stood up, and began putting her clothes back on.

"You're leaving?" Ron asked, rather stupefied.

"Yes," Luna said dreamily, "Oh, here's a galleon. Get yourself cleaned up."


End file.
